


Copy and save memory

by Thegirlnamedhawk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post peaceful ending, Smut, connor get’s some up grades, first drink, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlnamedhawk/pseuds/Thegirlnamedhawk
Summary: After the revolution, Connor and Hank are longer coworkers but instead became good friends. Connor is excited to try all of the things that make being human worth it.  Eating, dreaming, sex. Hank is willing to help him understand but may have bitten off more than he can chew





	1. waiting

**Author's Note:**

> My first full length fix. I hope I can make you smile.

  
    After the revolution ended peacefully most people fled the city of Detroit out of fear. Hank, however, was a stubborn old bastard who had spent his whole life in this city and had no desire to change that. He also wasn’t afraid of the androids. He had seen first hand what they were capable of and knew they could only improve upon the city. So hank stayed in his one bedroom home but unfortunately not all things can stay the same.

   Soon after Conner left the Detroit police to run his own justice department within the Android community. Hank was sad to see him go but knew it was where he was needed. They still had managed to remain good friends despite no longer being coworkers. Conner had given Hank a direct link to his audio processors so that he could call him at any time. Sometimes hank would visit him in his office in the android district, other times they would go to bars and Conner would watch hank drink, but something that had become somewhat of an undeclared tradition was watching the gears game at hanks. The first time Conner’s only contribution was random stats and statistics and seemed much more interested in petting sumo but the more games he watched the more he began to understand the meaning of sportsmanship. Chanting along encouragement with hank as their favorite player takes a shot or yelling that the opposing player clearly stepped .002 millimeters over the line and that the ref should have their eyes checked. Hank enjoyed having a buddy again. One that didn’t judge him, or pity him for his past someone who didn’t want anything from him but his time and friendship.

    One Saturday hank returned home early from work. With fewer people in the city and with the androids dealing with themselves, there was much less crime being committed meaning hours had to be cut back. He decided to give Connor a call while he feeds sumo an early dinner. With his phone pressed between his shoulder and ear, he heard Conner’s distinct voice.

    “Hello..”

    “Hey, Con…”

    “This is Conner model Rk-800 head of the department of justice. I am unavailable to take your call. Please leave a message regarding the nature of your call and I will get back to you at my earliest convenience. Thank you.” hank was confused. this had never happened any other time he had tried to connect to Conner.

    “Are you kidding me? your fucken voicemail?” hank let out a hearty sigh as he shook the can of wet food into sumo’s dish. “alright call me back later.” He pressed the disconnect button and sumo began to Gobble his dinner.

    Hank then began some of the few tasks that helped killed the time between clock out and clock back in again. Sports, music, and drinking. The game wouldn’t start until later that night so hank opted for drinking. He sat down on his couch with an open beer and began aimlessly flipping thru channels. After finishing the first half of his third beer he fell asleep to a news story about how more and more companies were shutting down due to the loss of free laborer. he awoke a few hours later. Checking his phone for the time he was glad he didn't sleep threw the game but was disappointed to see he had no new calls. He decided to try him again.

   “Hello. This is Conner model Rk-800 head of the department of justice. I am unavailable to take your call. Please leave a message regarding the nature of your call and I will get back to you at my earliest convenience. Thank you.”

    “Hey Conner it’s me again,” he said in a low voice. “I just wanted to know if you were coming over to watch the gears, nuggets game tonight but you're probably in a meeting or something so yeah just umm...call me back.” hank hung up and grumbled to himself.  
After rifling threw his fridge for snacks hank decided he should go restock on beer before the game started. He attempts another call on his way out. “hello. this is Conner model -…”

   “Fucker…” hank cursed as he shoved his phone back into his coat pocket. Now Hank was beginning to feel concerned. It had been almost 3 hours now and While that felt like an abnormal amount of time for a meeting he couldn’t be sure if he was just being paranoid. Not even 4 minutes into the taxi ride hank tried calling once more.

     “Hello. This is Conner model RK- 800 head of the department of justice. I am unavailable to take your call. Please leave a message regarding the nature of your call and I will get back to you at my earliest convenience. Thank you.”

    “Come on I know you're there the phones built right into your fucking head. Look just please call me back soon alright.” there was no hiding the worry in his voice. With a clenched fist hank punched at the dashboard in front of him popping it out of its place. A red warning flashed up alerting him that he been charged an extra $15 for damages followed immediately by a green one alerting him that they had arrived. “Dammit…” he mumbled rubbing his knuckles as he stepped out of the car.  
Once Inside the warmth of the liquor store hank started to relax a little but after selecting his drinks and taking his place in line he heard conners voice and it made his heart sink. The clerk was watching a small tv mounted on the ceiling above him. It showed video of a press conference Conner had held 2 days ago announcing his new plan for a cross human android justice committee. “ we believe in a world of justice. We believe that humans and android should be punished the same for the same crime. we believe that we can live together in Peace... but that only comes if we are all equal.”

      The footage cut back to two newscasters projecting their opinions on the situation. Hank continued staring intensely at the tv but he was thinking about what he had said to Conner right before he made that speech. “Conner listen to me, this is a stupid idea. going out there will only paint a target on your back for all the nut ball extremist out there that think androids and humans aren’t equal. Think about it.” Hank shouted.

    “I have Lieutenant and this is the clear choice to me,” Hank remember the determination in his eyes and the sternness of his voice. Lieutenant. He had stopped calling him that a long time ago so to hear him say it that way hit like a shotgun.

    “Yo? Grandpa?” The clerk snapped hank out of his trance gesturing him to bring his order up. Hank had forgotten what it was like to live in a world with shity customer Service. He was glad the androids had their freedom but he did miss the simple and polite interaction normally had with them.

    Hank tried not to touch his phone the entire taxi ride back. Instead of trying to focus on the ever-changing environment outside his foggy window. Thinking about how not too long ago he knew his place in this city but with all its changes he was no longer certain about anything.  
He was greeted at the door by his 200-pound roommate. After putting the beer in the fridge he tried the call one more time. “Please leave a message regarding the nature of your call and I will get back to you at my earliest convenience. Thank you.” hank hesitated then hung up the phone. when a human doesn't pick up their phone it could mean that the battery’s dead or they didn’t pay their bill but with an android it could only be that he’d been beaten to a bloody blue pulp or that he was mad that his friend called his plan of equality stupid, both of which made his stomach turn. Why did he say that? Why did it come out that way? He was only concerned about Conner’s safety. Why couldn’t he have just said that?  
He called again determined to get over his pride and leave an honest and apologetic message this time.

    “Hello…” hank waited for the rest of the recording but it never came. “hello? hank?”

    “Conner? Thank god I’ve been calling you for hours.”

    “Yes I saw that from the multiple messages. I’m sorry about that. I’ve just woken up.”

    “Woken up? What the hell does that mean?”

    “It would be easier to explain in person. I have a few things I have to get but I’ll be at your house before tip off Ok.” Hank was about to demand more explanation but Conner hung up right after ok.


	2. Tasting

    With his free hand, Conner rang the doorbell to Lieutenant Anderson’s house. After 23 seconds, Conner’s maximum estimated time it would take hank to reach the door from anywhere in his house he Decided to ring it again. He looked over at the paper bag he was holding. _Structure damage do to rain. Break imminent_. This time holding down the bell until hank answered seemed the most viable solution. Eventually, the door flew open revealing a grumpy looking hank. within a microsecond, conner’s scanner had noted 3 distinct things. _bite marks around_ right _thumb, signs of nervousness. Blood alcohol level .06. Excessive dirt and grease on hair and clothing, neither cleaned in several days._  
   

Conner just smiled his perfect smile. “Evening hank. may I come in?” He said in his normal pleasant tone.

    “Well, that depends. Are you going to tell me where you’ve been all day?” Hank asked.

    “Wouldn’t you Rather know what’s in my bag?”

    “I don’t care about your stupid bag I…” Conner tilted the bag so that Hank could see the bottle of black lamb and the Grease stained bag from chicken feed. Hank returned conner’s warm smile ironically as he slowly shut the door on him.

    “Hank wait.” once fully shut conner had to yell so he could be heard over the rain. “I was offline for 5 hours today. that's why I couldn’t answer your calls.” Hank opened the door again. “Are you alright?” He asked with genuine concern.

    “I’m fine. just a planned software and systems update. A lot of work on essential bio components so I had to remain shutdown to prevent any damage.” Hank finally stepped aside allowing Conner into his home.

    “You finally getting all that cyber life stuff out of your head?” Hank asked shutting the door behind him. Conner gently placed the bag on the kitchen table while simultaneously computing a way to express the challenges he faced to hank’s less techno fluent mind.

    “Yes, that was a part of the procedure. No new back doors were detected but there’s still a possibility that there is one still hidden deep within my programing.”

    “Well, nothing is better than something I guess.” Hank stood with his arms crossed and was avoiding looking in the androids direction while he gave sumo his mandatory head scratches. Conner hated seeing him like this, even more so knowing he was the cause of it. _Copy and save memory under subheading lieutenant Hank Anderson._

    “Hank I’m sorry if I had known you’d be so worried I would have...”

    “I was NOT worried,” Hank grumbled. “I just… wanted to make sure you were still coming over that’s all.”Connor could easily tell he was lying and had a large amount of evidence to back it up.

   “You called me 7 times. you said ‘thank god’ when I finally answered and you don’t even believe in any higher beings.” Hank ignored these accusations and began searching his cupboards for his good whiskey glass. “There’s signs of you biting at your thumb, something you only do when your nervous or sexually frustrated.”

    “Jesus Christ Connor.” Hank was about to scold him for speaking so bluntly but when he turned around Connor was at his sink cleaning his whiskey glasses. “stop that.” Hank snapped taking the sponge from his hands. “You’re not my fucking maid.” Connor said nothing, instead he slowly switched his facial setting to a pre-programmed expression hank had often referred to as ‘puppy dog eyes’. “What? What do you want?” Hank growed.

    Connor found himself being asked that a lot ever since his deviancy. Sometimes it was hard to comprehend or articulate but this was not one of those feelings. What he wanted was to know that hank felt about him the same way he felt about hank. “Why is it so hard for you to say you were worried about me? I’M constantly worried about your Health and well being, that’s why I’m always reminding you of the dangers of what you eat and drink. You couldn’t say it before the press conference, you can’t even say it now that it’s just you and me. What are you afraid of?”

    “Losing you! I’m afraid of losing you just like I’ve lost everything else in my fucking life I’ve ever cared about! my family, soon my job and I’m- I’m scared I’ll lose you one day too.” Hank’s change in posture indicated to Conner that he felt relieved but he also ran a hand through his messy gray hair showing that he was still tense.

    “Hank you know that if anything were to happen to this body Markus could easily help me to re-upload my memories and…”

    “That’s not what I’m talking about Connor.” Hank interrupted. Defeated he sank into one of the kitchen chairs resting his forearms on the table and his head in this hands. “I use to have people I called my friends, but most of them I pushed away after the accident.”

    “ and you’re worried that you might do the same to me?” hank silently nodded. “Hank the first day I met you you threatened to crush me like an empty beer can. You’ve called me many names which now are classified under android hate speech and you once pointed a gun at my head. I’m well aware of your abrasive tendencies and if it was something I didn’t want to expose myself to then I wouldn’t come over here every week.” Hank’s head remained in his callus hands. Conner required eye contact to affirm that hank understood him. He knelt down next to him placing his hand on the older man’s thigh. “I promise I’m not going anywhere. ok?” Connor hoped this would invoke some kind of sympathetic reaction from the lieutenant but instead, he seemed to startle him. Hank leaped from his chair with his mouth wide open.

“Yeah... ok,” Hank said nervously. “I need a drink.” _Copy and save memory under subheading inappropriate contact._

    Connor watched as hank gently picked up one of the two whiskey glasses and sauntered towards the bottle on the table. “Can I ask you something hank?”

    “For fuck sakes, I already told ya’. you don’t need to ask me if you can ask me something. just fucken say it.” Hank said annoyedly as he fumbled with the plastic seal.

    “Alright then. When we go out to Jimmy's bar does it make you uncomfortable that I just sit there watching you?”

   “What? No… I mean... not uncomfortable per say. Why what are you getting at?” Conner silently pondered his answer for so long hank was about to make a ‘turn you off and on again’ joke when suddenly he spoke.

    “My programming is different from all other androids. They were made to work for humans whereas I was made to work WITH humans. I have facial recognition software and emotional information much like a therapist model but instead of helping I was made to adapt. I also have complex problem-solving skills. This is why I’m perfect for the head of my division. I’ll be working closely with human detectives, human lawyers, the human press, hopefully soon human political figures. No matter how tolerant someone may claim to be, small differences between us might still cause tension even on a subconscious level. For example, cyber life models didn’t simulate breathing until they hit use for the general public.”

    “So what, you think people would like you more if you drank?” Hank asked.

    “In theory yes. There is a group of androids that call themselves re.formed. They believe that ra9 wants them to take the next step in deviancy. they are convinced that the only way to feel true happiness is to become completely human.”

    “Ha, that’s ridiculous.” Hank laughed bringing his hand Down onto his knee with a loud slap. “have they ever met a human?”

    “I imagine not seeing how most of them were from the factory. A lot of other androids disagree with their philosophy as do most humans but still they are determined. They’ve developed software to simulate things like pain, pleasure and temperature and bio components that produce things like sweat, tears, saliva, even dreams.”

    “Woh woh wait a second, you're telling me you were gone all day because you were getting surgery to make you human?”

    “No, not completely. I received the ability to sweat, cry, blush and swallow. I also had sensors placed in my mouth which allow me to feel temperature and texture as well as simulate taste.” Connor opened his mouth as wide as his affixed jaw would let him and extended his tongue.

    “What are you doing? stop that.” Hank snapped disgusted.

    “Sorry.” Now that he thought about it hank didn’t know what his tongue looked like before so there wasn’t much to be gained for showing him his upgrades. He retrieved the other glass from the dish drain and placed it on the table next to Hank’s.

    “Guess that explains the whiskey and grub, and here I thought you had just given up on trying to make me eat healthy.” Hank chuckled as he poured the dark liquid into the glasses.

    “While your health is still a concern of mine I figured tonight we could celebrate so I picked your favorites.”

    “ Well then, here’s to two of your very firsts.” Hank raised his glass and Connor mirrored him. “Your first drink and your first time not giving a shit.” This made Conner laugh. Connor enjoyed laughing it was one of his favorite things about deviancy. In the month's since he had become the head of his department his laughter had decreased by 54% and when he did more often than not it was when he was with Hank. _Copy and save memory under subheading jokes_

They tapped the rims of their glasses, a custom Connor had seen before but was never able to participate in till this moment. He tilted his head back and raised the glass to his lips. As the liquid ran over his tongue and down his new esophagus his normal analysis system told him what he already knew. _black lamb, single malt whiskey, 40% abv._ But there were new sensations that he would never have been able to imagine before. It was as if he had swallowed a glass of acid which was now burning his mouth and throat. he knew that it wasn’t all systems operational no structural damage. One thing was for sure he didn’t like it. His face twisted into a shape it had never taken before. “ that- that is offal!” _copy and save memory under new subheading unfavorable flavors._

    Hank released a thunderous laugh. “O man, sorry I should have warned ya’ humans don’t really drink it because it tastes good. hold on.” He took the glass from Connor’s hand and returned it to the sink. After a few short moments, he handed it back full of water from the fridge. “Here let’s try something more neutral.”

    Conner repeated the motion as before throwing back his head allowing the water to pool in the back of this throat before swallowing. The taste was not only much more tolerable than the whiskey but the way the cold temperature felt was surprisingly nice. “That’s much better. it’s so...” He searched threw his vocabulary database for an adjective but was unable to connect any of them to this brand new feeling.

    “Humans like to use the word refreshing,” Hank said.

    “Refreshing,” Connor repeated finishing the glass. _copy and save memory under new subheading favorable flavors._

    “I’m sure I’m gonna regret asking but Where does it go?” Hank asked.

    “A 3.4-liter storage container was inserted into a vacant space in my lower abdominal that eventually, I’ll have to empty.” Connor began raising his shirt revealing his perfectly sculpted stomach.

   “Stop. Christ, What’s with you and the show and tell today?” In spite of his words, hanks eyes never left the android's flawless pale skin.

    Excited to try more things Conner reached into the paper bag pulling out two chicken sandwiches wrapped in a shiny foil and handed one to hank. Connor scanned the circumference of the sandwich looking for the best angle to take a bite without compromising the stability of the bun. As he sunk his artificial teeth into his sandwich a gush of warm liquid shot out the sides running down his chin and on to his shirt. This went unnoticed as he was busy trying to process what he was tasting. Unlike the drinks of one constant flavor, the sandwich had eight different ingredients each with its own unique texture and taste that seemed to veery every time he chewed like a kaleidoscope of flavor. _copy and save memory under subheading favorable flavors._

“Hum phum...” Connor mumbled threw a mouthful of chicken.

    “ ok. Rule number one of eating with humans is don’t talk with food in your mouth.” Hank said. _copy and save memory under new subheading rules of eating._

    “sorry. It's just This. is amazing!” a second Bite contained more of the vegetables called pickles which he enjoyed very much. As he rapidly took a third and fourth bite hank was about to jokingly suggest that he not choke but remembered that he didn’t breathe anyway. He had never seen his friend do anything with such enthusiasm. It was as if the poor man had been starving his whole life and had just now realized it. Hank was about to enjoy a bite of his sandwich when suddenly Connor began to moan. not a normal Satisfied meal moan mind you, a long drawn out one with a high volume that rang through hanks head. A kind of moan that even the Director of the most over the top porns would be telling him to take it down a notch.

    “OK! Rule number two don’t… do that.”

    “What?” Connor asked after he had swallowed. “you make those noises all the time. I assumed it was a human way of conveying your enjoyment without breaking rule number one.”

   “ok fine but just… dial it back a little, ok?”

   “Ok.” _copy and save memory under subheading rules of eating_. Within a minute Connor had finished his sandwich but was far from satisfied. “Hank! What’s that thing you're always eating? the wheat base with the little meat circles on top…”

    “pizza?”

    “Yes! Let’s order one of those.” Connor had already selected a highly rated pizza restaurant in the area and was connecting to their service line when hank placed a hand on his shoulder.

    “Hold on there tiger. You have your whole life to put whatever you want in your mouth. Let’s just relax tonight. the games about to start soon anyway.” He nodded in agreement and canceled the order. He was sad when hank’s warm hand left his body and even sadder to see it disappear into the refrigerator for a beer. He felt a heavy urge to remind the lieutenant that excessive drinking has a number of negative consequences. Not only in the long term of his health but in the short term as well. hank had a tendency to drink too much and fall asleep before the game finished, often relying on Connor to recap what had happened for him. Normally Connor would have no problem expressing his opinion on the topic but he didn’t want to mess with the mood.

    Hank was happy. He was also happy. For the first time in a long time.

     Conner took a seat on the couch then remotely activated the television switching it to the appropriate channel. Hank plopped down on the opposite side of the couch with a grone. Popping open the top of his beer releasing a small hiss hank looked over at Connor and asked.“ wanna try it? I can’t promise that you’ll like it but you’ll probably prefer it over the whiskey.” Without saying a word Conner took the can from the lieutenant’s outstretched hand. While the actual flavor left him with the desire to expel the drink from his mouth he found himself fascinated by the feeling of the carbonation. The small bubbles of carbon dioxide felt surprisingly pleasant on his tongue. hundreds forming and bursting within seconds like small electrical discharges. _copy and save memory under subheading favorable flavors._ He nodded in approval towards Hank as he returned the can. “Too bad those reformed guys couldn’t give you the ability to get drunk.” He said taking a sip from the drink.

   “Re.formed.” Connor corrected. “and they could have if I had requested it but it didn’t seem necessary. If being drunk would make me more relatable to someone then I could simply pretend to be intoxicated. I’ve seen you enuff times that I could probably recreate a fairly accurate display.”

   “Fuck off.”

   “I’m serious. watch.” He gestured to Hank to return the can to him. Then switched his posture to an almost boneless like slump. draping his left arm over the arm of the couch while the other arm lazily brought the beer to his lips for another sip. It tasted the exact same but this time his scanner picked up trace amounts of hank’s saliva. he let out an over exaggerated sigh then began to speak but instead of his normal approachable tone he lowered his voice a few octaves and added A filter which made him sound like he had been smoking for 30 years.“ you know I look out at this city and think... what the fuck happened. Sometimes I don’t even know why I put my pants on in the morning.”

   “ I do not sound like that.” hank protested. “When have I ever said that?” Conner just chuckled and returned the can to his friend. As he watched the man place his lips where Conner’s had been just a few seconds ago he wondered how sensitive the human tongue was. Could hank taste any of his thirium based saliva left behind? If he could he didn’t seem to mind it. Before he had a chance to ask he was startled by the feeling of something cold on his hand. He looked down and saw sumo lapping at his hand undoubtedly enjoying what remained of the sandwich. He pulled his hand away and began petting the big brute underneath his chin.

    Hank looked over at Connor. He was glowing and not in a literal way from his LED but from his soft smile and ecru eyes. He looked serene. “So do you think they’re right?” Hank asked.

    “Who?”

    “The androids who think they’ll only be happy if they become human.”

    “I believe all androids have the right to believe whatever they choose. Marcus and I…”

    “That’s not what I asked.” He lowed the volume on the tv. “Maybe the better question is do you feel happier now that you can taste things?” Hank asked.

    “My happiness wasn’t a factor in this upgrade. The process was to help me integrate better with humans… that being said I have enjoyed getting to taste things tonight. Even the whiskey which I found unfavorable I am glad to have tried. However, I cannot say definitively whether or not I am happier at this time. there are simply too many other factors tonight.”

    “Factors, like?”

    “I’m currently exposed to a number of my favorite things. The gears, sumo and you.” Hank blushed. he had never been anybody’s favorite before. “I’ve also been under a large amount of stress as head of justice.”

    “Do you… want to talk about it?” Hank asked unsure if he could do anything to help but if Connor was anything close to human bitching about it might help a bit.

    “I’m fine. it’s just a lot you know. Fighting for the rights of millions. Desperately hoping you don’t let them down.”

    “ well I don’t know about any of that but I’ll tell you something Jeffery said to me my first year on the force. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to save everyone but make sure you include yourself in that.”

    “Captain Fowler said that to you?”

    “He wasn’t captain at the time but yeah.” there was a moment of silence that was suddenly broken when Connor burst into laughter. “What?”

    “Sorry. I was just picturing you and captain fowler in 2013. My reconstruction software is picturing you with a ‘man bun’.”

    “shut the fuck up.” Hank said turning The volume backup, neither confirming or denying his hairstyle choice. _Copy and save memory under subheading Lieutenant Hank Anderson._

    The gears keep there defends tight but Denver was slowly working their way through. There commanding lead in the first quarter was slowly Waning. When Connor looked over at hank he saw him biting at the edge of his thumb as he often douses. “What does human flesh taste like?” He asked.

    “Take a second and really think about what was wrong with that question.” He did, for several unblinking seconds, LED flashing yellow.

    “It...sounded like I wanted to eat you?”

    “Exactly.”

    “I assure you I don’t. I’m simply curious. Humans often bite at their extremities when in stressful situations and I’ve also seen humans do it during intercourse.”

    “When have you seen...o, right the club.”

    “precisely. I probed the memories of 11 different Tracy models that’s 22 hours of humans doing some... very interesting things.”

    “Yeah. I remember how many you probed. my credit card statement looked like a goddamn orgy.” Connor had already apologized and repaid the expenses so hank had no right to still be mad at him. clearly, he was trying to deflect the question.

    “you didn’t answer my question.”

    “I don’t know. Like...like...like sweat, and Pheromones and things you wouldn’t understand the taste of anyway, just shut up and watch the game will ya.”

    As hank finished his beer Conner took the opportunity and jumped up. “I’ll get it.” He said. There was no argument from hank. When he returned with the can he teasingly pulled it back from hank’s reach. Taking a big sip before mocking the poor man. Accessing _memory under subheading Lieutenant Hank Anderson._ “Whatever happened to good music.” This time he no longer simply mimicked his voice but synthesized it from a memory. “ When I was young people actually played instruments.” hank swatted at him lazily and they both laughed. When he reclaimed his spot on the couch he sat an estimated 10 inches closer interested to see if Hank would care or even notice.

    Sometime after the fourth quarter began a warning flashed up in Connor’s vision alerting him that his storage container was at 95% capacity. Connor stood up. “Where are you going now?” Connor thought about saying ‘to empty my storage container’ but thought it didn’t sound very...human. How would hank phrase it?

    “I gotta take a piss.” He said. This was apparently the funniest thing that had ever occurred to hank as he laughed harder then Connor had ever heard him or anyone laugh before. he could still hear it after he had closed the door to the bathroom.

    Even tho his Waste didn’t contain any harmful bacteria he was aware of how sensitive humans were about the act of washing one's hands. Perhaps getting into a habit of doing so every time would be best. As he ran his hands under the hot water he scanned the bathroom counter. _Sticky notes: Hank Anderson’s handwriting, toothpaste: spearmint, Cologne: market price $25_. Connor had seen these sticky notes before, the only other time he had been in this room. He recognized most of them but there was one that wasn’t there before, it said ‘you deserve this’.

    Looking at the toothbrush he remembered how the re.formed technician had told him that while his teeth were incapable of decaying he should still practice good oral hygiene after eating as lodged food often caused halitosis. Surely hank wouldn’t mind Connor thought as he smeared the white bristles in toothpaste. it was undoubtedly the most interesting thing he had tried all night. It had a cooling sensation even though it was only room temperature. _copy and save memory under subheading favorable flavors._ After he had swallowed the paste he was still left with a blue residue on his teeth. Confused he looked threw hank’s cabinet until he found a bottle of something labeled mouthwash. The taste of the liquid was similar to the toothpaste yet somehow slightly different. Connor had drunk nearly half the bottle when his teeth were finally back to there normal flawless white. While putting everything back in its place his hand bumped up against the bottle of Cologne. A thought occurred to him. If it smells good, it must taste good right? Isn’t that why the human nose evolved that way? He decided to put this theory to the test bringing the small glass bottle to his lips. His theory was wrong, terribly, terribly wrong. _copy and save memory under subheading unfavorable flavors_.

    When Conner returned to the living room he found hank fast asleep, as he had predicted earlier. He was about to shake the poor man so that he wouldn't miss the last 10 mins of a now tide game when something made him stop. A single bead of sweat ran down from the lieutenant’s forehead and had stopped just below his temple.

    ‘Like sweat and pheromones and things you wouldn’t understand.’

    Connor swallowed. Why? Why did he do that? _Systems check: all systems operational._ With two fingers he gently swiped at hank’s moistened skin. He then apprehensively placed them in his mouth the same way he had done at many crime scenes but instead of logging evidence it was the taste of his friend's sweat. It had a similar taste to certain aspects of the chicken...salt? _copy and save memory under subheading favorable flavors._

  
    Was it merely Curiosity that was driving him to do these things? Why did he want to know the flavor of everything including his best friend? He wrapped his hand around hanks wrist and raised it tenderly. As if by fate his fingers curled so that only his index finger remained extended. It would be so easy to put it in his mouth. Just for a second, just to know. Then he wouldn’t have to think about it anymore. Gradually bringing the detective’s digit closer Connor battled with his desires. What was this compulsion he was feeling? This hunger? Desire?

    “Connor…?” Hank said groggily. “What the hell are you doing?”

    “I was trying to wake you. You fell asleep again and there’s still 8.57 minutes left of the game.” He said in his normal upbeat tone as if nothing was wrong.

    “Your face… it’s all red.” Connor had forgotten about his new capability to blush when feeling emotions such as shame.

    “I…”

    “Yeah, that tends to happen when you drink. Guess your little robo cult really wanted to put in the details.” Connor wanted to correct hanks statements ‘They aren’t mine, they aren’t a cult, there are thousands of them and robo is an offensive vernacular’ but he was too afraid of saying something that might throw off the convenient lie that was given to him. hank stood up with a grone. “ right. Do you want…” he stopped mid-sentence as if something had interrupted his thoughts. Looking at Connor in confusion he lent in closer. His face inches from Connor’s neck. Connor didn’t move away despite hank being inside what he had often referred to as his ‘personal space’. “Are you wearing my Cologne?”

   “No,” Connor said not entirely lying.

   “You...ugh.” hank let out a noise of frustration then barreled off to the kitchen pushing Connor out of his way. He then began to pour himself another glass of whiskey. Connor approached him silently knowing that anything he might say could send him over the edge.

    “I’ve upset you.”

    “O wow it’s like you’re a fucking detective or something.”

    “ don’t get sarcastic with me. you know it gets us nowhere. what did I do wrong?

    “ you...ugh...God dammit why do I have to be the one to explain this shit to you.” He said downing his drink with a grone.“You know what flirting is right?”

    “To intentionally behave in a way that one believes will induce sexual arousal in their target.” He Recited.  
 

  “Right...well for most humans that includes things like, showing off your stomach and touching people and sitting closer to them.” so he did notice. “And wearing their cologne. It’s just...confusing.” _Copy and save memory under subheading lieutenant Hank Anderson._

    “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

    “I know you didn’t mean to kid. That’s the problem you're so damn innocent and too sexy. it’s a bad combo.”

  _Accessing memory under subheading Lieutenant Hank Anderson. _“Sexy? you said I was goofy looking and that I had a weird voice. that cyber life had failed in their attempt to properly equipped me for integration.”__

    “Yeah well, sometimes humans say the opposite of what we mean cause we’re scared of what we're feeling. And it’s not just about how you look it’s…never mind. Just forget it.”

    “If I forget it I’ll be more likely to repeat my mistakes and I don’t want to upset you like this again. What can I do to…”

    “It’s not anything YOU need to do, alright it’s my problem.” Hank wanted this conversation to end and end fast but if there was anything he knew about Connor he wouldn’t drop it until he had a clear explanation. “I guess with all the drinking and joking around and everything tonight…I forgot for a second that you're not like me. You look human, sound human but you don’t have desires or urges like a human.”

    “Hank I…”

    “It’s fine. I’m just a stupid old fuck who’s drank too much and misinterpreted something that’s all.” He was about to suggest that they return to the living room before they missed the final buzzer but then Connor casually dropped a nuke on him.

    “Would you want to have sex with me if I were human?”

    “Jesus, what kind of question is that?” Connor just stared at him with razed eyebrows. “It’s not about being human. we’re really good friends and… I mean your so much younger than me and…” he ran out of excuses faster than he thought. His mouth hung open and the wrong words fell out. “Why? would you want to have sex with me?”

Connor shook his head. “I don’t know. I’ve never experienced feelings like that, But If you had asked me last night if I had wanted a cheeseburger I would have said no but tonight I’ve thought about it 3.4 times an hour on average.” Hank placed his hand over his mouth and rubbed it down his chin and threw his beard. Before Connor would have written this off as a motion of tension but now all he noticed was the shine of his lips and the thought of what his sweat tastes like mixed with his saliva. If showing his stomach was flirting to hank this was what it was to Connor. Before his hand could return to his side Connor grabbed it. “I do have desires. They may not be the same as yours but I do have them.”  
     
“Like what?” The hard-boiled cop turned to jelly.

    Connor smiled running his thumb over hank’s ruff calluses down to the smoothness of his palm. It was slick with sweat and the thought of it made Connor swallow again. “I’ll make you a deal. if you...help feed my wants I’ll do the same for you. Ok?”

    “I don’t think you fully understand what you’re asking for here,” Hank said in a low voice.

    “ twenty- two-hours-hank. I think I have enough information to form a pretty good idea of what you want.” Connor replied matching the man's volume. He was tracking the movement of his eyes. He was no longer avoiding Connor’s gaze now he stared back at him with intensity and...Had his eyes always been so blue? They must have been. human eyes didn’t change unprovoked. Right? “Would you like to kiss me? Because I would very much like to kiss you.” What he really meant was ‘I want to taste the inside of your mouth’ but they seemed interchangeable to him. He began to lean in but was stopped by hank’s hand pushing against his chest.

    “I um, probably taste like whiskey let me just-.” Connor didn’t care. Without warning, he went for hank’s lips. He knew a closed mouth kiss would make it impossible to taste him but he wanted to put hanks desires before his own and based off what he had seen in the memories intimate kisses begin with a closed mouth and then moved to open. The action itself was unsurprisingly enjoyable. Something about being that close to him sent the thirium racing through his artificial Veins. Not wanting to overstay his welcome he pulled away after 3.2 seconds. He wanted to wait and study hanks reaction but as soon as he had opened his eyes again hank was already coming back for more. This time Connor parted his lips and hank slipped his tongue inside. He did taste like whiskey but it was much more mellow than when he took it straight. There was no burn, only heat, heat from hank’s tongue and breath. unsure of what to do with his tongue he tried his best to mimic hank’s movements. When they finally broke away hank couldn’t help notice that Connor's cheeks were bright red but his LED was Yellow. “You ok?” He asked.

    Connor knew that hank wouldn’t be able to empathize with the momentary difficulty of trying to decide whether to file a memory under favorable flavors or lieutenant hank Anderson so he didn’t bother explaining. He simply smiled an encouraging smile and said. “yeah. How was I?”  
   

    “Not bad.”

    “Not bad?”  
   

    “Not bad- for your first time.” He corrected. Eager to see how he would fare on his second attempt Connor kissed him again. This time being a little more selfish. His tongue snaking thru hank’s mouth exploring every inch he could reach. Teeth, tongue, cheeks sampling them all, savoring the delicious flavor. Hank placed his hand on his shoulder. Connor was unsure if he did this to steady himself or if he required more physical contact from him. Instead of stopping to ask he merely placed his hand on the back of hank’s neck. Hank let out a moan sending light vibrations thru his jaw. Conner wanted to keep going indefinitely but eventually hank pushed him away. “I’m sure YOU can go all night but my jaw is starting to cramp up.” Connor was disappointed and nowhere near satisfied. _Accessing memory under subheading Eden club._ He searched thru the memories looking for other places humans liked to be kissed. The most popular areas we’re neck, nipples, genitals, anuse and one example of feet but Connor assumed that gentleman was an outlier. His neck was the only place he could access at the moment. He brushed hank’s long silver hair off his shoulder then placed a light kiss just above his collarbone. Hank shuttered. dragging his tongue across the man’s skin he could taste his salty sweat but there was more there. Were these the pheromones hank had mentioned? “Wait, wait.” Hank gasped. “Are you sure about this?”

    “does it look like I’m unsure?” He said with wet lips and wide eyes.

    “Then...should we go to my room?”


End file.
